1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device having a pressure lever that presses the print medium to the conveyance path surface.
2. Related Art
Printers that have a main cover that can open and close attached to a housing, and a paper guide that can open and close disposed to the inside of the main cover, and prevent conveying paper while the paper guide is not completely closed by preventing closing the main cover when the paper guide is not completely closed (is partially open), are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-H07-329398.
However, because the main cover cannot be closed when the user tries to close the main cover if the paper guide is not completely closed in the printer according to the related art, the main cover must be reopened, the paper guide completely closed, and the main cover then closed again. This operation is complicated and non-intuitive.